Cazador
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred es un excelente cazador de criaturas mágicas, sin embargo posee muchas deudas por lo que le ofrecen una oportunidad a cambio de cazar un ángel. Scott es uno de esas criaturas celestiales que se deja atrapar para poder salvar a su hermano menor Arthur.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ Mas la ninfa que luego aparecerá será como una especie de Costa Rica de mi invención

* * *

En este mundo habitan humanos, animales, plantas y "sobrenaturales", los más codiciados en este momento ya no son las especies de animales en peligro de extinción, sino duendes, hadas, inclusive pequeños demonios y seres extraños de dudosa procedencia.

Un cazador de renombre…en el mercado negro por supuesto, Alfred F. Jones, estadounidense prófugo, alto de cabello rubio, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran azules. De unos 21 años. Era engreído, inquieto, y no le importaba nada con tal de conseguir dinero, y no es que fuera un avaro viejo verde, sino que tenía que sobrevivir junto a su hermano menor además de las muchas deudas qué pagar a costa de su vida.

Pues, estaba al borde de su desgracia, lo tenían acosado por la cantidad que debía de dinero, claro que era un excelente cazador –atrapando a escorias humanas o seres increíbles- pero no es que le fuera bien manteniendo lo que ganaba.

Esta vez atrapó un hada de agua por encargo

-Jajajajaja~ -rió satisfecho viendo la pequeña criatura atontada en sus manos, la sujetaba frente a sus ojos azules de las alas lastimadas- no eras tan ruda después de todo

-Tú… ¿p-por qué…? –musitó con voz aguda la pequeña vestida de colores pastel-

-No es personal, sólo un encargo, -sacó un frasco de cristal y la echó dentro sacando luego la tapa con agujeros- además deduzco que vales mucho, no rechazaré tal oferta

-Es una pena…-musitó dentro del frasco siendo guardada en una mochila, Alfred no la pudo escuchar cuando continuó- me compadezco de tu situación tan desesperada…

Después de ir donde su cliente, le entregó a éste la pequeña hada

-Estoy realmente satisfecho Jones, -el tipo sostuvo el frasco con fascinación mirando la tristeza y al mismo tiempo la belleza del ser mágico- te daré una buena propina aparte de la suma que acordamos

-Gracias –sonrió orgulloso-

Al recibir el dinero se dirigió hasta una tienda de hierbas y abarrotes que visitaba con frecuencia, no le sobró demasiado al conseguir la medicina y algunos víveres

-Maldición, con esto no le quito el enojo a ese…

-¿A quién? –preguntó una voz conocida para él- ¿y cuándo pagarás tu deuda? –le miró el hombre recién llegado-

-Toma 100 monedas de oro y 50 de plata, esto es lo que tengo por ahora –le tiró un saquito con monedas de oro y plata-

-¿Estás de broma? Estoy cansado de esperar

-¿No me puedes dar más tiempo?

-Si no me pagas pagarás con tu vida y usaré a tu hermano como esclavo antes de volverlo alimento para duendes

-¡¿Y de dónde mierda quieres que me saque más de 5 000 monedas de oro en un tirón?!

Este sonrió, le valía que no obtuviera el dinero, sólo quería divertirse, llegaron a un acuerdo, le daría tres semanas de plazo y le encomendó una cacería para pagarle.

En fin, su única salvación, un ángel, y sí, de esos seres bellos de alas blancas y túnica con apariencia exquisita y de alma pura. Le dijeron que podría encontrar, donde únicamente se había visto algunos viviendo en la tierra, en los bosques del Reino Unido, específicamente en Inglaterra, ¿a dónde fue a parar este joven? A Inglaterra, tuvo suerte de ya estar en esas islas, por lo menos sólo tuvo que pasar la frontera de Escocia.

Entonces la mañana de la primera mitad de la semana se levantó temprano para salir a explorar. Después de hablar un poco con su hermano y darle su medicina se fue a internar al bosque

-¿Y dónde se supone que voy a encontrar un ángel por aquí? –se quejó para sí- esos tipos son como ninjas, saben de tu presencia y si mal no recuerdo el libro que leí decía que pueden usar magia para esconderse o alejarnos de ellos… maldito Braginski y maldito Wang, -refunfuñaba-

Después de caminar sin encontrar nada interesante decidió sentarse a pensar por un momento y de su bolcillo sacó el pequeño libro sobre ángeles, más que todo una guía/folleto que le dieron.

Mientras tanto un poco alejado de él se encontraban un par de esos seres que él necesitaba. Cerca de un lago y ambos estaban entretenidos en lo suyo.

Al parecer eran hermanos, el mayor iba vestido con un uniforme militar escocés, poseía cabellera roja y unos ojos verdes serios e indiferentes, sus cejas eran un poco menos espesas a los de su hermano menor el cual tenía el cabello rubio y más despeinado, usaba una toga de lado, corta de piernas y atada con un único cinturón, sus alas eran más blancas y emplumadas, ambos andaban descalzos.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto malhumorado frente al menor antes de dispararle con un arco una flecha para que él la esquivara –torpemente hay que decirlo-

-¡Scott deja de tomarme por sorpresa! –se quejó el rubio con la flecha en mano-

-Conejo tonto, si quieres vivir por estos lugares debes de ser capaz de prevenir estas cosas –le dijo seriamente-

-¡No es motivo para que me agredas cada vez que venimos! ¡Y me llamo Arthur, no conejo!

-Sí, claro –dijo no tomándole importancia, le divertía molestarlo-

Pasó un buen rato. En este momento estaban algo elevados usando sus alas, el llamado Scott de pronto cayó en pie al verde pasto

-¡Oye! ¡¿qué te pasa?! –preguntó algo alarmado el menor de los hermanos colocándose en tierra-

-¿Estás ciego tonto? Sólo quise desaparecer mis alas un momento y ya

-Estás loco –le dijo regresando a lo natural, los ángeles podían hacer eso al igual que muchos seres alados, la cosa es que a ese escocés rara vez se le ocurría hacer eso de la nada-

-Di lo que quieras tarado

-¡No me llames así!

-idiota

-¡Scott eres insoportable! –sus mejillas estaban rojizas de enojo-

-tú lo eres, gritas más que un animal

-¡agh! –se cruzó de brazos molesto-

-pareces un niño malcriado

-¡Desaparece!

-siempre lo dices, ya no causa efecto

-¡No es justo que no pueda…! -no terminó su frase porque su hermano lo empujó por puro gusto al estanque detrás de él-

Le costó mantenerse ya que sus alas empapadas le pesaron, -no era muy profundo el lago pero no sabía nadar- chapoteó y después de varios segundos al fin lo logró y se puso en pie totalmente enojado

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Sabes que no sé nadar y…! –le gritó, pero al darse cuenta de la situación se puso sumamente pálido- ¡¿S-Scott…?!

Este estaba tirado en el suelo y atado de manos, detrás de él estaba un humano con mirada satisfecha y frívola

-¡¿Q-qué le has hecho?! –estaba nervioso y algo asustado, dio dos pasos algo inseguros- ¡¿quién te crees humano?!

-Me creo un cazador y esta vez eh venido por un ángel –le respondió en son de burla-

-¡bloody bastard! ¡No somos objetos!

-pero valen mucho dinero, tu hermano es muy rápido e inteligente

-cállate –le dijo algo bajo y con desprecio el pelirrojo a sus pies-

-supo que andaba cerca y todo

-¡Que te calles maldito yanqui de mierda! –le gritó molesto desde el suelo-

-Qué gracioso –rió y esto enfureció al menor de los hermanos-

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios sabes cómo retenernos aquí?!

-Pues…es simple, soy Alfred, quiero al menos a uno de ustedes y sé cómo mantenerlos inútiles gracias a los conocimientos de brujos y gente loca

Arthur se acercó a él y aunque fuera un poco más bajo lo tomó de la camisa mirándole con furia

-Suelta a mi hermano ahora, -por su piel bajaban gotas de agua pegándose con sus hebras doradas, la ropa se le adhirió al cuerpo y sus ojos verdes chispeaban de ira y desprecio- ninguno de los dos te hizo algo así que vete y déjanos

-Qué rudo –se burló y ante esto obtuvo una respuesta en forma de puño directo a su pómulo derecho-

Este en defensa le tomó las dos manos evitando que le volviera a golpear

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué clase de humano hace esto en contra de quienes le ayudan? –se retorcía sin lograr nada-

-Si te lo explico nunca entenderías, además nunca eh recibido nada de ustedes por lo que no me importa

-¡Eres una escoria!

-¡Arthur ya basta! –le ordenó su hermano y ambos se detuvieron-

-Pero…mírate solamente, ¿por qué le defiendes?

-Nuestro deber es ayudar, este tipo dijo que nadie lo hizo nunca

-¡¿Quieres que…?!

-No discutan por eso –soltó las manos del británico- no necesito su ayuda, así que tú cállate y tú obedece

-¡Tú no me mandas!

A diferencia del rubio menor, Scott siguió el mandato de ese americano, ¿por qué? no le quedaba de otra –a pesar de odiarlo-. Arthur trató de alcanzarlos pero al parecer ese norteamericano había puesto una barrera para retenerlo dentro de ese claro

-¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Déjame salir! –ni sus alas tenían la fuerza de tan si quiera intentar volar aunque estuvieran empapadas, chocaba sus puños contra la pared invisible con desesperación- ¡Scott sácame!

-Jajajajaja~ -rió el norteamericano-

-Estúpido conejo –musitó el pelirrojo-

-¡Púdrete Alfred!

Entonces ya estaban lejos de él para escucharle

-Qué lindo hermano resultaste ser

-¿Seguirás con eso bastardo?

-Vamos, dime ¿cómo hiciste para que él no quedara restringido hasta que llegué?

-No te lo diré

-Pues, fue valiente dejarte atrapar a cambio de él

-¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces cabrón de mierda?

-Eres un ángel, ¿cómo puedes hablar así?

-Simple, hablando, maldito

-Jajajajaja, quiero verte hablar así con mi cliente

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso planea usarme como prostituta?

-Eso sería divertido

-Ni lo sueñes, son solamente simples humanos

-Te dejaste atrapar por uno

-Fue por ese conejo estúpido, ya te habría dejado en el fondo del lago si ese no me estorbara

-Sí, claro, y yo tengo un unicornio mascota que me obedece fielmente

-Saldrían volando con sólo mirarte

-Por verme contigo será…oh, ahí está tu nuevo dueño

Se acercaron a un tipo grande, con una barriga un tanto pronunciada, de unos 35 años, un humano cualquiera –cualquiera de mente sucia, y fuerza usada para su sadiquismo-. A su lado estaban dos acompañantes.

En fin, Alfred le entregó al ángel, el tipo tomó la cuerda con el que lo llevaba atado

-Hmm~…-lo examinó de arriba abajo- al parecer te luciste con tu trabajo Alfred, le diré a Braginski que estás absuelto de tu deuda, y toma lo que te corresponde –le lanzó un saquito de monedas de oro-

-Gracias, -guardó el dinero en su mochila- ahora me voy si no le importa

-Te localizaré cuando te tenga un nuevo trabajo

-Claro –sonrió orgulloso-

-Oye escoria –le llamó Scott al norteamericano- al menos quita la magia de restricción que usaste en el bosque

-¡Calla! –entonces el tipo lo jaló adentro de su gran casona acompañado de sus seguidores-

Alfred se fue de regreso a su casa –claro que ignoró lo que el ángel escocés le había dicho-. Era tarde ya y estaba oscuro. La morada de él era algo pequeña, modesta y estaba hecha para dos personas.

-¡Volví! –su actitud cambió drásticamente, era alegre y optimista-

-¡Alfred! –se escuchó de una vocecilla algo débil y baja-

Se le lanzó encima un joven de unos 18 años –aparentando un poco menos-, de tez blanca y cabello rubio como el mayor, usaba lentes y sus ojos tonaban un lindo violeta

-¡Mattie~! Adivina qué

-No lo sé, dime _cof cof_ –le dijo abrazado aún y tosiendo levemente-

-Bragnski ya no me va a matar, tengo un mes más de vida

-¿En serio? _Cof cof_… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tu hermano tiene sus trucos jajajaja~ y toma –sacó un frasco de su bolcillo y se lo dio- esta medicina es mejor que la otra, así que podrás estar despierto más tiempo

-Gracias, _cof cof cof_ pero Al…estas hierbas son algo caras, y ¡_cof cof cof cof! _–se separó inclinándose y tapando su boca por el pequeño ataque de tos que le dio-

-¡Mattie! –tomó de una mesita un frasco por menos de la mitad y se lo dio a beber-

Entonces el chico de acento canadiense se tranquilizó, Alfred lo alzó y se lo llevó a la cama de él, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza en forma cariñosa

-Lo…siento…

-No te disculpes por eso

-No hago más q-que causarte problemas…

-Es mi deber de hermano mayor, ¡recuerda que soy un héroe!

-Aún así…

-Vamos, ¡mi hermanito no va a estar siempre enfermo y yo me encargaré de eso!

-Ni sabes lo que tengo…eres cazador

-¡Pero sí sé dónde cazar tus risas!

Le hizo cosquillas provocando que este riera y terminó contagiándose. Pasaron un rato en pequeños juegos, y pudieron conversar un rato hasta que Matthew se durmió.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! cuanto tiempo gente jajajaja, espero les guste este mundo con criaturas mitológicas tan reales como los animales xD

Este fic lo terminé hace tiempo pero le faltaban muchos detalles, así que aproveché mi tiempo libre para poder pulirlo bien y así sea bien entendido.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima~


End file.
